Five years later
by DarkManta
Summary: Set after chapter 143. Five years after CCG raided the Anteiku, Touka and everyone else has accepted the fact that Kaneki and Yoshimura had died in war againt doves. But suddenly they heard a rumor about one eyed ghoul who hunts the doves. While searching for him, they met a ghoul Investigator who wore a mask and for some reason Touka and Hinami felt a sense of nostalgic from him.


**I feel really disappointed after reading last chapter of **_**Tokyo Ghoul**_**. This series has so many unanswered mystery. I hope the Author would continue this manga.**

**This is my imagination how should the plot if **_**Tokyo Ghoul**_** manga continued. Review are greatly welcomed.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything about **_**Tokyo Ghoul.**_

Tokyo, 12 sept xxxx

In front of busy train station of Tokyo, a young girl sitting alone. Her long blue hair extended to her waist. She had a perfect figure without any trace of unwanted fat. Her chest was too big for Japanese standart. She was wearing a black button-up shirt covered by blue jacket and short black skirt. As accessory she had a matching blue purse slung over her shoulder. That girl without a doubt was a very beautiful and attractive woman. She looks like a magazine model.

She had been standing there for about half an hours. She somehow became the center of attention. Literally almost every person walking by stopped and took a good long look at her. Some guys even starting to approach her.

"Hey miss can we ask if you are a model?"

A group of young men approaching her and asking if she was some supermodel. That girl slowly turned to the daring group and stared at them with her sharp eyes.

"You're mistaken and please leave me alone."

That girl simply gave a very short and cold reply. On the other hand, the group of teenagers who asked her froze on their steps, not because of bedazzlement on her beauty but because they felt a strong sense of danger when the eyes of that beauty landed on them.

Knowing that many eyes were focused on her, that girl never even batted an eyelid. She was complete calm even though many people are gawking at her. For her, they were nothing but insect that doesn't need to be noticed.

"TOUKA NEE-CHAN!"

Touka heard her name being called by a girl, she turned around and saw a girl running to her direction.

"HINAMI-CHAN".

She saw Hinami, now her teen, approaching her. She dressed in a cute one piece knee-cut dress with a fluttery pink color, like a blooming sakura flower. She looks like her deceased mother. Behind Hinami, Touka could see four figures following her. One was bulky guy and others were three slim guys. Except for the bulky guy , they all were wearing hoodie with number stitched on the hood. Touka instantly recognized them all. They were Banjou and his minion.

"Hinami-chan, I missed you so much" Touka hugged Hinami tightly.

"Yes me too Touka nee-chan" Hinami returned the hug with teary eyes.

"Look you have becomed so beautiful Hinami" Touka ruffed hinami's long hair.

"Yes , you too Onee-chan, you have become really beautiful." they both smiled.

"To-Touka-san…right?" Banjou gaped his mouth. His eyes stared at her with disbelief.

"yeah it's me. What? Forget about me already". Touka crossed her arms in a defiant pose,glaring at Banjou

"No…It's just you have changed so much, I almost do not recognize you at all. ha ha ha ". Banjou rubed his head while pretending to laugh.

(I guess four years really does change people huh)

Banjou is still having difficulty to belive that the beautiful woman on front of him is Touka, the tomboy girl who often kicked and punched his friend in the past.

"Yeah many people told me that." Touka chuckle a little.

"well anyway. Long time no see Touka-san."Banjou replied her

"Yeah, Nice to meet you again"

"I am glad you all right"

"You have become so beautiful"

That was Banjou's minion. The first one is Sante and then Ichimi and the last is Jiro. They are still wearing that weird mask that looks like a gas mask. All of them seems excited to meet Touka.

"Yeah, long time no see Banjou-san, It's been four year right, you really doesn't change at all. I could recognize you at first glance. How about you consider to change that weird beard of yours? If you want I can help youuuu… " Touka showed her devilish smile.

"H-How rude. This is my pride" Banjou tried to hide her bread with palm of his hands.

"HA HA HA HA…don't worry Banjou-san. I am just joking. I guess you really doesn't change after all."

Touka laughed hard while holding her stomach. Banjou look at her with slightly annoyed face. From her side, Hinami was watching them with smile on her face.

(onee-chan really laugh and smile a lot today. I am glad. I guess finally she can let _him _go)

Hinami made a sad smile because she remembered someone really important.

(onii-chan…)

Hinami felt tears formed on her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong Hinami-chan? Why do you make a such face? Are you bothered by something? "

Touka finally realized the sad smile on young ghoul's face. She worried about her.

"ahh… n-no onee-chan. I-i am alright. I-i just remember about…about…about _him_" Hinami said with shaking voice.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Touka , Banjou and others froze when hearing her answers. They knew well who she means. Being remembered about him, Touka made a bitter smile.

"I-i miss him, I miss onii-chan" Hinami started sobbing.

"Yeah I know Hinami-chan. All of us miss him" Touka turned and looked at Banjou and others. They too, have sadness on their face.

"I-i am sorry, I-i don't means to make you sad a-again onee-chan" Hinami trying to wipe tears on her eyes.

"It's okay Hinami-chan. I know" Touka trying to put a smile to calm her non-bloodrelated little sister.

"Touka-san, Hina-chan, I don't want to disturb you guys but how about we leave this place first, It seems we have gathered a lot of attention" Banjou realized that many people start gathering and looking at them.

"ahh..okay. Let's go to my home. Yomo-san, that stupid Nishiki and that bastard Tsukishima should have been arrived and waiting for us there. It is not too far from here " Touka finally realized their place.

They immediately walking to the train station, buying tickes and waiting for their train. While waiting, Touka remembered about_ him_

( I see. So It has been five years already. Time sure flows fast)

(baka-kaneki)

Touka made a really sad smile.

( why did you die? )

It has been five years since CCG raided the Anteiku. It has been five years too since Kaneki along with manajer and others went missing. After failed to capture the one eyed ghoul, CCG send all it's ghoul investigators to hunt all ghouls in 20th ward and all it's surrounding areas to find some clues about whereabout their main target. Touka, Yomo and remaining ghouls in 20th ward had to hide themselves in underground tunnel in order to survive. After six months, the Doves finally left. Since that time, She had been frantically looking for them hoping that little miracle happened and they survived so she could see their smile again. For one whole year, she, Yomo, Banjou, Hinami, Nishiki and even Tsukishima did everything they could to find some clues about them but only always return empty handed. They couldn't find anything about them. Not even their corpses. After one year keep searching without result, they finally gave up and parted. Touka followed Yomo left the 20th ward because she had been suspected as a ghoul while Hinami followed Banjou out of Tokyo, Nishiki left Tokyo as well. As for Tsukishima, she didn't care one bit about him.

For four years they never meet each again, but because Yomo got new information, she and Yomo decided to gather all their old friends.

(Scene changed)

Three months ago

24th ward

Deep inside giant underground tunnel

Two figures walking together toward a dark pathway without aid of any light. The thick darkness that blankets that foreign surrounding seemed nothing to them as they keep walking without getting lost or tumbling on their steps. One of them had a child like-appearance. She was wearing hoodie while her whole body was covered by bandages. The other one was a tall man wearing dark blue hoodie. He had short white hair and hides his mouth with an iron mask.

After walking for short while they finally arrived at dead end. Soon the light came to life around the infinity darkness. The darkness that dominated this strange place is now gone when the light around it came to a sudden burst. This strange place is revealed to be a very huge circular chamber with many cylinder planted on it's wall. Inside each of those cylinder, a human shape creature can be seen.

"so you two finally came."

An eldery, grey-haired man who wears white coat, white shirt and black nictie, the typical attire of a physician is standing in front of one of those cylinder.

" So is he ready, Dr. Kanou? " the tall man asked the eldery who is revealed to be Dr. Kanou. The former physician of CCG.

"Yeah, after five years of failures finally we got some result. As expected, the body of a ghoul investigator is different from normal human. You brough us a nice good, Tatara." Kanou smirked a little.

"HA HA HA with this we finally can resume our plan, Eto." Tatara guy looks really excited.

"Fufufu so it's complete." The woman who is revealed to be Eto, the one eyed ghoul, the daughter of Yoshimura and leader of Aogiri Tree, smiled as she looked at the cylinder with elated eyes. Soon the cylinder that seemed empty slowly revealed it's content, as the hazy smoke inside it began to disperse, a young man who only has one arm, came into view. His body full of muscle. With his white hair and pale skin, he is quite handsome man.

"It's time for you to fulfill your purpose. Now it is good time to wake up Mr. Ghoul Investigator , Koutaro Amon".

When she placed her hand on the glass surface of the cylinder, Koutaro Amon, the former first class ghoul investigator who was captured by Tatara during CCG raid of Anteiku,slowly opened his eyes and revealed that they have different color.

(scene change)

1st ward.

CCG Main offices

Arima Kishou, the CCG's grim reaper, was enjoying a cup of coffe in his office when he heard someone knocked his door.

"yes, please come in".

The door opened and his subordinate, Okita entered while holding some piece of files

"Arima-san, we just received some new report about ghoul movement in 22, 21,20 and 11 ward, our agent detected _their_ presence in those ward, here is full report".

Arima scanning some piece of paper his subordinate gave him, while reading, his expression stay unchanged. He really lives up his reputatition as cool and calm leader.

"so, they began to move again". Arima drank his coffe with calm expression

(I guess it's right time for him to go),

"Okita, could you call him here, you know who I means right".

"of course sir"

Okita leaves his office. Not too long, he heard someone knocked her door again.

"All right, please come in".

"Did you call for me sir".

A young man seemed in his middle twenties entered his room. He has pure white hair and his body seems has quite muscle. He wore a black business suit while holding a suitcase with his right hand.

"Do you ready for your first job, Special Class investigator, Kaneki kun."

**This is my second fanfic. English is not my native. I am sorry if my grammar was bad.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
